Brielle
by FlameTamer16
Summary: He lost his mother, and now his sister, too. And he can't help but think it's unfair, especially when the one other bond he manages to make goes up in flames. Young Carter learns the price of trust the hard way - through change, travel and time.


**This is most likely going to a be a three-shot, inspired by the song by Sky Sailing (not a songfic, though). There's little to no fanfiction on Carter's past, and I find that sad. So much of a character is made of their experiences.**

**I myself had to leave the place I loved to call home at age eight, and, well, I didn't take it so well. I tried to channel all that emotion through Carter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**::..::..::**

Brielle

Xx~xX

_One month post the death of Ruby Kane_

_London_

"Carter, come on. We're leaving."

The eight year old boy looked up at his father, Hot Wheels still clutched in his hand.

"Going where?"

Julius Kane looked uncharacteristically unsettled, which made Carter a little nervous. His father _always _knew what he was doing.

"The lawyers…they came to a decision. We're leaving."

Carter stared at his father blankly. Leaving? They'd hardly set foot of London. Where could they be leaving to, all of a sudden?

"You mean…forever?" He said slowly, understanding finally beginning to dawn.

Julius stooped down to his son's level. "Yes, my boy. For good. But don't worry, we'll come and visit, I promise."

Carter sat still, his eyes flying around the room as if he was trying to memorize every detail.

"Dad…I…I don't want to go." He met his father's eyes with his own, brimming with tears. A tangible fear had seized him – the fear of the unknown. Where would they go? Where would they stay? Would they have a home?

Carter was a curious person by nature, but this was overwhelming. Tears started to spill out of his chocolate brown eyes, his knuckles white as he held on to the toy car like a lifeline.

"I don't want to go!" This time his voice cracked, rising an octave.

"I'm sorry, Carter. We have to." Julius' eyes mirrored the fear in his son's.

The boy sniffled. "What ab-" He hiccupped. "What about Sadie?"

Julius stiffened, and dread sunk to the pit of Carter's stomach.

"Sadie…Sadie isn't coming."

His son stared at him blankly. "Not…coming?" The thought seemed ludicrous. "What do you mean, not coming?" His voice shook, while his brain rejected the idea.

_Of course she's coming, Carter. It's not like he's going to separate you from your sister._

Julius swallowed tightly, pausing with his mouth slightly open, as if choosing how to phrase something. Carter couldn't help the fear the shot through him like a jagged bolt of lightning.

"Only one of you can come with me. Grandma and Grandpa only agreed to keep Sadie."

Carter felt dizzy. The whole room spun. "But…NO!" He screamed, throwing the car across the room with such force that it shattered against the wall, chipping the paint. He backed away from his father. "I _won't _go! You can't make me!" His voice was growing louder and higher, desperation, confusion, and fear in his eyes. "NO!"

Julius' voice was pained. "I'm so sorry Carter. I-"

"I _hate _you!" Carter yelled, kicking the bookshelf. A stack of novels dropped from the top shelf, and he ran out, rage bubbling in his stomach.

"Carter-"

But he was already racing down the stairs, sobbing, holding the banisters as a support. He ran out the front door without permission, something he'd never done in his life. Tears blinded him as he stumbled out to the garden, collapsing behind a rose bush in tears.

Carter's whole world was collapsing around him. First his mother, now his friends, his _sister_ – it was too much. _"Hate _you," he said in a tortured whisper, ripping a weed out of the ground. He stuffed his own fist into his mouth to mute the sounds of his choked sobs, salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Carter!" His father's worried voice sounded from inside, and a second later he was in the yard. Julius took a quick look around before darting through the garden fence, sprinting down the street. "Carter!"

Carter curled into the fetal position behind the bush, rocking back and forth. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, briny liquid blurring his eyesight and smudging his cheeks, cries racking his body and confusion wrecking through his mind.

Finally a new emotion surfaced – long after the tears had dried up and he had no energy left to sob – bitter resentment, tracing him like a shadow, though he didn't know who or what it was targeted at. It was somebody's fault they were leaving. Maybe it was his late mother's, maybe his father's, maybe his grandparents'. He didn't care. He was leaving all he had ever known.

And he _hated _it.

Xx~xX

_Three Months Later_

_Egypt_

The desert buggy rumbled over the blazing dunes, bumping up and down on the coarse sand, much to the displeasure of its occupants.

Carter Kane stared out at the towering dunes, sand cascading down them like glorious waves of scarlet.

"Dad, where are we going?"

Julius Kane zipped up his workbag. "A dig site, Carter. It holds some very important artifacts. Very near an Egyptian village, actually. Maybe we can take a look one day. It will only be for a couple of weeks, so don't worry."

Carter didn't. He had stopped a while ago. In fact, two weeks was more than usual – they stopped in places usually for a week or less as they traveled the world, researching historical monuments and artifacts for his father's work as an Egyptologist. Carter couldn't help but find himself enthralled by the fascinating myths and legends of the mystical gods, brave heroes and chaotic villains. He'd gained a new respect for his father's job, and found he actually enjoyed looking around the museums they frequented during their adventures.

Did he miss his old life? More than he liked to admit. It wasn't really the lifestyle that bothered him – he could get used to moving around; he already had. The hardest part was never forming bonds. Especially at his age, when he loved meeting new people and forging friendships, it was especially hard – never getting to know a person for more than a few days. He missed his friends back home, and more than anyone else, his sister. Yes, she had annoyed him on more occasion than one. Yes, people often gave her the attention, always admiring how she looked so much like their mother. But he loved her anyway.

"_But you can't leave!" Sadie cried, running down the garden steps after them, the too-long hem of the borrowed dress trailing in the mud. Her grandmother had sewn it for her – white and robin's egg blue, just like her eyes. _

"_Why won't you take me?" Something in her eyes broke, tears of hurt and dejection sliding down her fair cheeks. "Please, Daddy, take me too!"_

_Julius kneeled by her, wiping her tears with his thumb, and pulled a thin metal chain out of his pocket. "I have one last thing to give to you, Sadie." His voice was thick. "Promise me you'll always wear it."_

"_I will."_

"_Promise."_

"_I promise."_

_He fastened the _tyet _around her neck, kissing her on the forehead as Carter watched on from the car window, nose pressed against the glass._

"_You have Muffin?"_

_She nodded vigorously. As if on cue, a kitten peeked out from behind her legs. "Mew," she said. One eye opened and closed at Julius, almost like she was winking, and she slinked back into the house._

"_I love you, darling. But you can't. I'm so sorry."_

"_But-"_

"_We'll visit. I promise you."_

_Sadie wrapped her arms around his legs. "I love you, Daddy."_

"_I love you too." He brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You look so much like your mother." His eyes were clouded with emotion as he hugged her one last time, then stood to leave._

_Rain began to fall as soon as the car door slammed shut. The last image Carter ever had of her was through a water-stained window, a single drop trailing down the glass like a tear down her crying face. He pressed against the wall between them, a silent plea on his lips as the car drove off into the storm._

Carter blinked, the memories pushed to the back of his mind as he gazed at the sand. "Dad, why is it red?"

Julius smiled. "This is a very special place, my boy. al-Hamrah Makhan. They say this land was cursed by the god of chaos. Remember who that is?"

"Set," He said immediately.

"Fantastic." Julius ruffled his son's hair, and he beamed at the praise.

The buggy drove on, carving a track through the desert with its balding tires. The only thing that stood between the pair and the blistering sun was the sheet of canvas tied to the top, acting as a shade. Even with it in place Carter could feel the burning heat, like being cooked in an oven like Gran's fish and chips. He still wasn't used to the extreme heat, so unlike London's dreary skies and cool, rainy weather.

"Dad?" He asked suddenly, looking up at his father.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Do you think…do you think there will be anyone for me to talk to?"

Julius smiled kindly. "You never know, Carter. There must be a few other researchers at the site. Perhaps they have children." He spread his arms, eyes sparkling.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll make a friend."


End file.
